DANCE-OFF!
by TangeloGirl
Summary: Spova? you've come to the right place,people. Gibby fan? Right here
1. Boys be cool,girls be crazy,Alexis saves

Hiya! Alexis loggin' in!

I'm writing this story and LoneAuthoress is sitting right next to me...and she wants one of her crazy intros again.

YO PEEPS!

IT'S JESSICA,AND LEXI HERE!

That's enough Jessica,let's begin. Only I'm writing,you are writing only in your account.

* * *

The day was air blew gently,and the flowers were slowly blooming in the city of Shuggazoom.

Something doesn't give the positive vibe in that sentence,right?

Right.

The day was _too_ sunny.

The air blew _way too_ gently that it couldn't even be felt.

The flowers were blooming _terribly_ slow while the others wilted in that hot sun.

"MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Olivia groaned for the 76th time that day,and everyone sighed for the 78th time that day.

"Olivia,stop it,it's irritating!"Viola said,scrunching her face.

"No Vi,it's 'me-ow'.Geddit?"Olivia chuckled.

"And that's about the 76th time you told me that."Viola rolled her eyes.

"How come the boys aren't bored?!" Storm asked,rolling her chair round over and over again.

Nova looked at Sprx,who was hearing songs in his IPod.

"I'm a lost cause...not a hero...but I'll make it on my own...I've gotta prove them wrong...Me against the world..."Sprx sang as he shook his head back and forth. Nova rolled her eyes.

Viola's head snapped up at someone singing. She looked up at a blue simian coming from the lab,looking cool and undisturbed,with earplugs.

"Running in circles,Coming in tails,Heads on a science apart..."He walked with his eyes closed,and slumped back on his chair without a thought while Viola watched with her curiosity growing bigger by second, _'How are they not feeling bored?'_

Olivia too looked up to Otto,who was sitting on the couch reading magazines,with his earplugs sang along with his own song:

"Do you wanna build a snowman?Or ride a bike around the halls?I think some company is overdue,I've started talking to the pictures on the walls..."

Olivia turned around and groaned.

Storm looked at Fire,who was hearing songs as well.

"And let me kiss you...Oh baby,baby,don't you know you got what I need?"Fire kept continuing his song,and Storm growled in irritation.

"What is it with the guys today?All of them are in their songs..."Olivia whispered to the girls.

"I don't know,but I'm asking Gibson."Viola said,and got off her seat."Gibson?'

He didn't say anything but kept his eyes closed.

"Gibby!"

He still didn't retort.

"Maybe he fell asleep?"Storm asked.

"Nah,he just came."Viola said."Gibby!"

She pulled out one of his earplugs and stared at him with her hands on her hips,and his eyes snapped open.

"Wha-huh?"He stuttered."What's wrong?"

"I'm bored."She huffed."And you're hearing songs!C'mon,let's do something!"

"Nah,I don't really feel like it, too hot."He said,and before Viola could reply,he snatched the earplugs back from her and continued hearing.

She growled and pulled it back,and he furrowed his brows,annoyed.

"What..."He whined.

"I'm bored!"She whined back and dropped into his lap,snuggling up quite comfy into him.

"Well,then hear songs with me."He said,handing her IPod to her.

"Why do you have my IPod?"She asked,but he was already back into his music.

She growled and walked back to the girls,and they all muttered and sat on boredly.

"I'll do anything to make this boredom go away..."Olivia said,trying to reach her nose with her tongue.

* * *

Meanwhile,in the Alchemist's laboratory in the deep,dark jungle...

A blue and purple haired-girl sat watching the computers,rubbing her hands and smiling evilly,as the green monkey on the screen said,

"I'll do anything to make this boredom go away..."

"Anything,eh?"The girl said."Then I will tell you what to do...JESSICA!"

"Yesh,ma'am!"A girl with sea-green highlights and...erm...her face smothered with blue cupcake frosting,stomped into the room fiercely. The other girl facepalmed.

"Have you been eating those cupcakes again?"She asked Jessica.

"...How did you know?"The blue-faced girl asked,after a few moments of making weird faces like she was suffering from severe constipation.

The other girl sighed and turned back to her computers,and said,

"We're going to a dance-off."

"YAY!"Jessica sang."Can I pack some blue cupcakes?"

* * *

"I'm a little tea-pot short and stout,here's my handle and here is my spout!"Olivia was upside down on her chair,her legs hanging out of the back of the chair where we rest our back.

"HEY YA LITTLE SUCKAS C'MON GET THOSE BUTTS UP WE'RE HAVIN' A DANCE-OFF!"A girl with sea-green highlights broke the door and jumped in,yelling loudly and continuously.

One more girl walked in slowly,or more like tumbling in,wagging her hands and legs as wads of paper fell off her.

"I KNOW!I ALREADY READ THE DARN RULES & REGULATIONS,SO IF YA BITCHES DON'T LET ME,I'LL SET JESSICA ON YA!"She yelled,slamming the door shut on some peoples' face who were ready to dump more paper with 'stuff' written on it.

"Erm...who are you?"Viola asked,bending down to pick a piece of paper.

"Well,I'm Alexis,or if I should say much more logically...I'm you."She said."And that's 's my BFF,and she had too much BFC,don't mind her."Alexis jumped when Jessica started squealing loudly.

"I BROKE A NAIL!I BROKE MY NAIL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"Alexis stuffed a blue cupcake in her mouth and Jessica shut up,and started sucking on it like a pacifier.

"Anyway,I was saying...?"She cleared her throat as the girls watched on,leaning on their hip or hands crossed. The boys were still hearing their songs and didn't even realize what was going on.

"You...said you were here for somethin'?"Storm reminded.

"Oh yeh...I heard you are having trouble with boys obsessed with music and you girls were bored."

"yup."

"Well,never fear when Jessica's here!I'm gunna help ya-"Alexis threw a 'House of Hades' book at Jessica's head,and Jessica caught it mid-air in her mouth like a dog,and started reading it...with a blue bubblegum in her mouth.

Alexis sighed.

"Anyway,we're here for a dance-off for people who are TOTALLY obsessed with music and people who don't like to hear music!"Alexis said,and all the girls stared on.

"And?"Storm asked.

"This is just an unofficial show kinda thingy,so don't feel shy about singin' or dancing.I'll tell you the rules?"The blue and purple-haired girl said as she bent down to tie her sneakers.

Just then,a man walked by,holding a camera over his shoulder,and fixed a ladder on the wall. He climbed it,attached the camera and got back down,and yelled,

"All cameras fixed,sir!"

"I thought you said it was unofficial?"Storm asked Alexis.

"It is unofficial...I just have Art directors,Prop masters,Scenic artists,Set construction Builder,Set decorators,Storyboard Artists,Producers,Executive Producer, Production Manager,Director,Script Supervisor,Cinematographer,Camera Operator,Production sound mixer, Boom Operator,Key Grip,Gaffer,Special Effects Supervisor, Production Designer,Props Builder,Make-up Artist and a Costumer Designer."The girl shrugged,and gave a nod to the guy sitting on a super high chair,holding a megaphone and wearing sunglasses."Contestants ready!"

"Contestants?"Olivia asked.

Suddenly,everything went dark,only spotlights on the team members and the two girls.

"Action!"The guy said through the Megaphone,and a clapperboard appeared and gave the signal.

Only then the boys realized what was going on and came,one earplug hanging,and the other still on.

"GIRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS VS BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS!"Alexis said,and from somewhere in the dark came audience's intense cheering and clapping.

"Did someone hear that?"Storm asked.

Suddenly,the monkeys were raised on to a stage,and both the girls' and boys' side were disassembled and assembled to form a disco floor. Mysterious fog filled up the area as Alexis stood in the front stage."Girls,choose your singer!"

Girls were squirming and pushing each other,and Nova was finally selected. She was blindfolded and was allowed to touch a random singer on the screen and...

 _"Shakira!"_

She removed her blindfold to see the blond-haired singer on the screen,and the girls whooping.

"Alright girls,enough excitement,now boys,CHOOSE A SINGER!"She said again,and Sprx was blindfolded this time,and...

 _"Niall Horan!"_

Gibson smacked his forehead and Antauri rolled his and Fire put their fist up in the air,jumping happily.

"That's enough boys. All of you have half an hour to get ready and select your MAKE -UP ARTISTS!"Alexis clapped her hands as 14-15 men and women carried the boys and girls towards their dressing-rooms with 7 trolleys each with make-up stuff.

"Ugh.I despise make-up."Alexis stuck out her tongue.

* * *

(All humans)The boys came out first,Gibson and Antauri with solemn looks on their faces,dressed in hoodies,jeans,and all other teen-ish outfits.

"This outfit is preposterous,"Gibson said,zipping his tracksuit top. "What is the point of a hood that is not waterproof? And all these logos? I feel like a walking advertisement. And these jeans do not fit me, they are sagging down my knees."

(That line was from Artemis Fowl:Opal Deception,Pg 32)

Antauri was the same thing,and was grumbling about it too.

"I think you look would tell you are turning into a bad boy."Sprx told,smirking.

"I certainly feel bad. As for these high-top trainers. How is one supposed to run quickly if the soles are 10 centimeters thick? I feel as though I am on stilts,as soon as this is done,I am disposing of this outfit."

(That line,too, was from Artemis Fowl:Opal Deception,Pg 32)

"Wow,Gibby,you look like an...an...well,you look..."Viola struggled to find words as she stared at her super-cute looking boyfriend.

"An idiot?Thank you,now I'm free to tear this into two-"

"You look so...so...CUTE!"She reached over and kissed him on his cheek,and he turned slightly red. She waved a 'bye' to him as the other girls called her,and the love-struck Gibson stuttered and blabbered as she walked away.

"On the other hand...I would prefer...to...keep this with me-"He said,and the other boys chuckled.

* * *

(All humans)Girls walked out,ready with everything,taking their positions for their dance off,and Nova came out at the last as a ring-leader,and was dressed exactly like Shakira from Waka Waka,and looked exACTLY like her.

She wore a red tank-top with several bead-bracelets in her hand,several bead-droplets in her hair and her blonde hair suited this appearance perfectly,and it would've taken a detective to figure out wether it was Nova or Shakira.

Sprx was staring at Shaki-er-Nova,who noticed it and winked at him,and he blushed and his giddy grin dreamily floated up to his face. She broke eye-contact with him and the girls looked ready and pumped-up for the competition.

"Winner of this round shall receive a point,and first group to receive 8 points will get the award!"Alexis announced.

"C'mon girls,let's crush the boys."Nova said as cracked her knuckles.

"Yeah,you are all goin' down."Olivia said.

"Heh,We?Going down? Boys rock! It's you girls who are going down."Sprx spat.

"Really?TAKE A LOAD O' THIS!"Olivia said,motioning Alexis."Pump up the music girl!"

Suddenly,the girls' side turned into the background of Waka Waka,and looked like they were really in the video. The karaoke began.

Nova:

You're a good soldier  
Choosing your battles  
Pick yourself up  
And dust yourself off  
Get back in the saddle

You're on the front line  
Everyone's watching  
You know it's serious  
We're getting closer  
This isn't over

The pressure's on  
You feel it  
But you got it all  
Believe it

When you fall get up, oh oh  
If you fall get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
'Cause this is Africa

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Listen to your God  
This is our motto  
Your time to shine  
Don't wait in line  
Y vamos por todo

People are raising  
Their expectations  
Go on and feed them  
This is your moment  
No hesitation

Today's your day  
I feel it  
You paved the way  
Believe it

If you get down get up, oh oh  
When you get down get up, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

 _[Zolani sings]_  
Ame la mejole biggi biggi mubbo wa A to Z  
Asi tsu zala mejole biggi biggi mubbo from East to West  
Bathi waka waka ma eh eh waka waka ma eh eh  
Tendency suna tsibuye 'cause this is Africa...

 _[Voice:]_  
Tsamina mina, Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina  
Tsamina mina, Anawa a a

Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a  
Tsamina mina, eh eh  
Waka waka, eh eh  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
This time for Africa

 _[2x]_  
Django eh eh _[2x]_  
Tsamina mina zangalewa  
Anawa a a

 _[2x]_ s  
This time for Africa

 _[2x]_  
We're all Africa

The boys were speechless and drool was dribbling down their mouth, as the girls stood with a confident stride,hand on their hip.

"Alright,I have to absolutely give a point to the girls!" Alexis said,and pressed a red button.

 _DING!_

The girls hugged and patted each other's backs, giggling and laughing.

Jessica jumped into the stage and held the mic for all the girls,

"How do you all feel right now?"

The girls looked at each other, smiled and said,

"SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!" They yelled,striking attractive poses as the cameras flashed.

*flash*

*snap*

"Ahem?" Sprx said."Can we get some importance here?"

"Jealous,Sparky?" Nova said,tossing her hair for her picture.

"Don't you know humour when you see it?"Sprx lied.

" Oh please, you wouldn't know if it wore a tag saying 'humour',walked up to you,and shook hands with you!"

"Look who is talking..." Sprx mocked.

"Let's stop before you both decide to kill each other,okay?" Alexis was wearing Deandra embroidered cotton top and super skinny coal-blue jean,and there was no difference between her jean and her hair.

Okay,maybe her hair was more of the blue-y colour and her jean was more of coal-y ,back to the topic,I should not let Jessica type her fashion advices here...

"You girls' dance is nothing compared to ours."Sprx uttered as he was handed the mic.

Sprx:

I've got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

He smiled as he curled his hand into a fist and banged it twice over his heart,kissed his fist and pointed with it to Nova,who was sitting on the audience girls noticed who he was pointing to and giggled.

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left  
The shell of a man who could never be his best  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun  
You taught me how to be someone, yeah

Nova blushed,as he sang solo and his lyrics made sense to her:

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

Sprx,who stood in the front of the group as a lead singer,and once Nova smiled,he walked backwards,singing the chorus with the rest of the boys.

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

 _[Chorus:]_  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

I got fire for a heart  
I'm not scared of the dark  
You've never seen it look so easy  
I got a river for a soul  
And baby you're a boat  
Baby you're my only reason

If I didn't have you there would be nothing left (nothing left)

The shell of a man who could never be his best (be his best)  
If I didn't have you, I'd never see the sun (see the sun)  
You taught me how to be someone  
Yeah

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

 _[Chorus:]_  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

All my life  
You stood by me  
When no one else was ever behind me  
All these lights  
They can't blind me  
With your love, nobody can drag me down

 _[Chorus:]_  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down  
Nobody, nobody  
Nobody can drag me down

The boys ended and got a standing ovation,even from the girls.

"WOOTCHA,from this I can expect this is going to be a very tough competition,both boys and girls are very energetic!and wonderful singers!"Alexis pressed the red button with the edge of her sneaker.

 _DING!_

Now,as for the next round...

"SPARKY YOU WERE SO GREAT BUT-"Nova ran over to pulled him towards her by his collar...

* * *

DING-A-LING!Yay,I'm finally done with this stupido idea.

 _You are always with stupido ideas,Alexis._

*Rolls eyes* I had this idea since the time I heard Jessica singing 'drag me down' last week,and whichever songs that were not related to the situation in my existing fics are in this fic!

 _I hate 1D!Why in the name of Olympus would I sing their song?_

Well,during lunch last Friday,I was putting on some lip balm while you were doing your business inside the restroom and I literally freaked after hearing you hum that! It gave me this idea for the Spova fic...

 _I was bored sitting inside sooooooo long that I was thinking of all the boring stuff I had known and I remembered this song._

Hey!I think that song was good!

 _You like all boring stuff Alexis._

No,I don't! FanFiction sound like a boring thing?Huh?Huh?

 _I didn't mean that,I-_

Does Andrew sound like a boring thing?!

 _Wait,what?_

Uh...I mean...wait,that didn't exactly come out correct...heh heh...*fake smile and sweatdrop*

 _Y'know,girlfriend,if you fell in love with someone,you're supposed to tell me._

I DIDN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYONE FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

 _Oh,of course you did!(in a sing-song manner)_

 _Nothing else matters,nothing but him_

 _When you're in love,life is a song..._

I'm literally gunna kill you Jessica.

 _What's your IQ,Lexi?_

Why?

 _Cause then,your kids' IQ is supposed to be totally-_

JESUS CHRIST,JESSICA!SHUT THAT MOUTH!

 _Lexi is in lo-ove!_

I'LL TRASH ALL YOUR BLUE CUPCAKES!

 _*goes away,humming 'crazy in love'*_

Everyone R&R!


	2. Rap battles

...and shook him like a magic 8 ball.

"Wow!"She screamed."NO words can explain,Sparky!You got it in you!"

Sprx was still recovering from being so close to Nova,almost close enough that he could've reached over and tasted those pink,luscious lips.

"Th-Thanks,Nova."He looked surprised.

"No flirtalicious comments?"She asked,smiling.

"What,I thought you hated them?"Sprx raised an eyebrow. Nova smiled and pushed him off,hearing Alexis's announcement,

"Contestants,round two!"

She curled her hand into a fist,banging twice over her heart,and kissed it,like Sprx she walked off with a confident stride,to the girls' dressing room.

Sprx just stood there,too shocked to speak anything.

* * *

"Alright girlies! Time to start Round two!"Alexis yelled.

"We're ready!"Yelled Nova.

"This round,it's not boys vs girls. IT'S GIRLS VS GIRLS!"She yelled,and the audience gasped. The girls gasped. The readers gasped. Everyone gasped. Jessica's bubble gum popped in her face."RAP BATTLES!"

The entire studio was silent,that you could hear a pin drop. You could even hear the stuck up lady sitting in the front row muttering about her nails.

"First up: Viola as Belle,vs Cinderella!"

The audience clapped politely,and the other girls stepped away from Viola,sweat dropping.

"Who,me? Rap?" She chuckled nervously,squirming under everyone's dry looks. The audience watched for a few minutes and they began cheering,'Viola! Viola!'

"Do ittttt!" Said the irritated Nova.

"Wait,you're serious?"

* * *

Viola stepped out wearing a yellow ball gown,like Belle from Beauty and the Beast,and looked uncomfortable.

"Omg,who's that? Someone's great grandmother?" A girl in the audience whispered to a girl sitting next to her.

"That is so drab." Someone commented."Like,purple and yellow? That's...so STUPID!"

"That chick should be wearing miniskirts." A guy commented,and a girl sitting next to him let out an angry growl. The guy immediately shut up.

Just then,Cinderella walked upstage,and the whole crowd went into a mad cheering. Cinderella got a standing ovation as she twirled and bowed.

"Awww,how come she isn't someone's great grandmother?" Viola whined."I look like someone's grandmother GONE WRONG!"

"Chins up,Vi.I'll get you out of this fashion mess,ASAP! Omg,like,I can't even watch you suffer this much!" Said Amanda.

"AMANDA?!" Alexis and Jessica yelled together."WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh girls,I just wanted to see you. If I'm not welcome here,I'll leave!" She twirled her hair and sashayed off.

Alexis and Jessica heaved a sigh of relief and continued their show.

"Awww,now she won't fix my fashion mess?" Viola whined.

"Chins up,Vi,The sooner you finish the battle,the quicker you get out of the dress."

"Fine! Who is that ugly I have to battle with anyway?" Viola grunted.

"Watch who you're calling ugly! It's Cinderella,the one and original! Straight from Walt Disney,so see who you're insulting."

"Oh my,so precious you are,isn't it?" Viola snapped back."You will be precious enough to be thrown to the trash once you lose."

"I'm the Princess of Rap Battles." Cinderella said vainly,looking at her nails.

"So? I'm the QUEEN of Rap Battles,so shut your mouth!" Viola crossed her arms.

"Omg,what kind of nails...?" Cinderella looked at Viola's nails and pretended to be almost hyperventilated."THE NAILS,JESUS! STAY AWAY FROM ME,BITCH!"

"Bitch? Bitch! Heh-Heh,Look who you're calling a bitch. You can't even punch a guy in the face and you're some kind of drab girl who plays with teasets and mani pedi all day. I,on the other hand, study and experiment all day,and defend a planet."

"GIRLS,girls! No fighting! No violence-LET THE RAP BATTLE BEGIN!" Alexis yelled,and all the audience yelled behind her. She snapped her fingers and the disco floor,and the surroundings changed,with the girls glaring murdurously at each other.

Cinderella:

Another princess in my shadow comes to covet my crown

You clowns wanna throw down with the best in gown?

I'm the legendary story of rags to riches

Rhymes sharper than a a needle and I'm giving out stitches

Like a wilting rose you can't step to my flows

These girls are trippin', did they cut off their toes?(Points to MegaForce girls,They look offended)

I deserve all the praise for the foot-fetish craze

I've got itty-bitty kicks, but legs for days

Let's look at your mentality, Freud loves your abnormality

The Stockholm Syndrome Story: Beauty and the Bestiality

Of course you're bitter, I'm the number one star

Pumpkin carriage, perfect marriage, no one cares who you are!

Viola looked bored and didn't even bother looking at Cinderella,and stared at her as if it was the most lamest thing.

Viola:

What's my name? (Belle!) What's it mean? (Beauty!)

I'm the perfect combination of brains and booty(Sprx 'oohs' and Gibson blushes)

While I'm gaining knowledge you're losing your pumps

Like Mrs. Potts I'm serving shots and dishing out lumps

Cindy's dreaming she's important, well, somebody should wake her

This gold-digging trophy wife's the royal babymaker

Fear the nerdy, wordy princess 'cause I'm throwing more shade

Than the willow tree growing on your dead mother's grave

Your tale as old as time sets us back fifty years

Do your chores, clean the floors 'til a man just appears

You're shallow and obsessed with looks and how you're dressed

You wanna live like Gaston? (Hmmm?) Please, be our guest

Cinderella looked at Gibson,who had turned back into a monkey and was paying attention to every word Viola said. He looked triumphant at Viola's achievement. Cinderella growled before she continued:

Oh, I'm the one who's shallow 'cause your prince was really hairy?(Points to Gibson)

The Beast was in the friend zone 'til he gave you his library(Viola looks shocked and angry,stamping her feet in a hissy manner)

Your points have no merit, you're jealous, declare it

Like I've always said: if the shoe fits, wear it

I'm the American dream with a fairy-tale wedding

You've got teapots for friends and I think your man's shedding(Gets a blue strand of fur out of nowhere)

Some things are meant to be like love at first sight

Bibbidi-bobbidi-booyah he was mine before midnight

Cinderella dramatically walked,with her butt hitched up higher in the air,with a snooty look on her face that Viola wanted to go slap it off. She gives Cinderella a 'now you've got me into a rowdy' kind of look, and she said:

A relationship rookie wants to rap about romance?

You can't fall in love after just one dance

My prince saved my life and don't be misled

I want a man in the street but a beast in the bed!

Sprx and Fire snicker loudly and Gibson blushes. "Beast in the bed!" Yelled Sprx,making Gibson blush even more.

Your film stars mice and cats with an old, fat fairy

Your silly story's shoehorned into freakin' "Tom and Jerry"

You say you want to party, next you run off down the halls

It's like you always choke once you make it to the balls

Everyone gasped at Viola's double meaning sentence,and at her super dirty words,which she rarely used. Cinderella looked even more shocked and you could nearly see steam coming from the sides of her head.

You think that's funny? Here's a history lesson, honey

My movie saved the studio when Walt was out of money

You followed in my footsteps, without me there's no you

Disney built an empire on these tiny glass shoes

Viola looked unbeaten,and said,"Cannot argue with history,but can you argue with THIS!"

If you're so adored where's your Academy Award?

I'm the smart female heroine that can't be ignored

The moral of our quarrel and why I've got you beat

It's what's inside that matters not the size of your feet

Both the girls walked forward,narrowing their eyes at each other,as if daring each other to blink.

"Oh,and one more thing. That's not Gibson's fur,it's from your gown, _Cindy._ " Viola spat before throwing away the mic to the audience side(all guys and girls are fighting to catch it). She pushed Cinderella on the shoulder so she would make some space for her to move.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...Charming,come and save me from this...this..." She started to wail loudly,and a prince-y kinda dressed dude escorted her down.

"And the point goes to VIOLA! Great rapping there,sister!" Alexis high-fived.

* * *

Afterr the show was all over for the day...

Gibson chuckled as he put an arm around his girlfriend,as a manner of congratulating her.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He asked,when everyone was diverted.

"Oh,many things,but I'm working on one now." She said,drinking water from a bottle.

"What is it?"

"Well,making my boyfriend believe there's a world outside logicality and science." She smirked."Trust me,I've been trying for 2 years now."

"Whoa...looks like Lexi has been planning all this for 2 years?" Jessica said,amazed.

"Yup." Alexis said,eating pudding out of...um...a tea cup.

"So...You putting up any new fics?" Viola asked,snuggling up under Gibson's arm.

"I don't know...I'm sorta working on an Antauri fix,then a Nova fic...But really,I'm right now working on MF-2 and a romance one-shot between you and Gibby."

"Cool." Olivia said,reaching for a donut raced her to it and snatched two.

"So you're busy..." Krysta noted.

"Summer holidays are starting for me...I have to tutor,come on FF,go for extra curricular classes,plan out with my besties...yup,I'm packed."

"So...we don't have a chance of seeing MF updated for another one month?" Dreamer asked,finishing all the camera work and chillaxing with us.

"Nah,it's not like that. I'll update,don't worry." Alexis shrugged."And if you guys wanna know,I'm gunna end this series."

There was an awkward,deafening yet shocking silence in the room.

"HA!GOTCHA PRETTY GOOD!" Yelled Alexis,moments later.


End file.
